


Slumming It

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Probably more kinks not listed, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, This is filthy!, Triple Penetration, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes Astoria for a fun night out.</p><p>Written for HP Het Taboo prompt: He can't stop fantasizing about his partner being gangbanged but he knows she'd never agree to it. So he uses magic to coerce her into allowing no less than five men to fuck her while he watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumming It

The potion is finished. Draco uses his wand to lift the warm beaker off the flame, moving his wand in a circular pattern to stir up any remnants that might cling to the glass surface. Once he’s certain that the potion is perfect, he tilts the beaker so that the pale yellow liquid pours into the teacup he’s placed on the counter. There’s a soft hiss as the potion makes contact with the tea, and he watches eagerly as the dark tea lightens and takes on the appearance of simply having milk added. After nearly a dozen times, he can now perform these actions without any issues arising. The precision required to make the potion helps him focus and take pride every time it’s successful.

It takes three weeks for the ingredients of the potion to be ready for use, and he enjoys testing his patience by only working on one batch of potion at a time. It makes him appreciate the experience all the more, makes him savor the days when it is ready to be used. Draco likes having something to look forward to when his days are dull and his nights are chilly. It also helps make his marriage more tolerable, too, which is an added benefit that he hadn’t expected. In the year since he was forced to marry Astoria, their relationship has gradually improved since these nights, once a month, help alleviate the tension he feels the rest of the time. He’s become more forceful in their everyday lives, too, and she’s realized that she’s going to have to fulfill all of her marital duties or else he’s not going to allow her certain liberties.

Once the beaker is empty, Draco rinses it and puts it away. He tidies up his potions workspace, hiding the ingredients that he will be using to brew the next batch of potion in two days, as he can no longer wait an entire week like he did in the beginning. It isn’t a matter of lacking patience, so much as a reward for getting through his days without ending up in Azkaban for using the killing curse on some snide hero of the war who never wants him to forget the mark on his arm. Astoria is his wife, and she vowed to support him however is necessary when they were married. Draco deems this necessary. He’s had the fantasy since he was a mere schoolboy, and it’s not his fault that his wife would never consider fulfilling it. The first time had been a mere experiment, a reaction caused by her frigid treatment of him, possibly punishment for her behavior had he actually informed her of what happened, a way to have something he’s fantasized about for years.

It’s something he still fantasizes about, but his fantasies have evolved over the months. After one brief taste, his need has slowly escalated. Astoria is a cold creature who has no feelings for him at all beyond contempt and dislike, though she’s recently started being more civil to him. Her sister was supposed to be his betrothed, but Daphne is far too clever to be trapped in a loveless marriage. She arranged to be caught in a compromising position with two Muggleborns, one of each sex, and the subsequent scandal ensured her dismissal from any betrothal contract. Astoria is second choice, and she knows it. Draco has a friendship with Daphne, can admire her spunk even if he loathes her for leaving him with her cold fish sister, and his relationship with Astoria will never be what he might have potentially had with Daphne.

Still, he’d done his best to make the situation pleasurable for both of them. For the first two months, he tried more than he has for almost anything in his life, and it became too much effort after a while. Finding the potion that would allow him to indulge in a fantasy had been destiny because it had given him something to look forward to at a time when he had seriously been considering going to his parents and requesting an end to his farcical marriage. Now, he’s happier than he has been in months, and he finds Astoria acceptable. They’ll have beautiful children in a few years when he’s prepared to stop indulging himself, and she’ll be a good mother or else he’ll ensure she isn’t in a position to care for his children.

Draco smiles as he inspects his workspace. There are only a few more steps in his routine before he’ll be living out his newest version of his fantasy. He waves his wand and murmurs the word that releases the security charm on his desk drawer. Opening it, he removes the latest item that’s been added to these encounters. Unfastening his trousers, he pushes them down to his thighs, just far enough to give him access to his cock and balls. He puts the contraption on, tightening the leather straps and grunting as his balls are squeezed tight. The first two times, he had come in his pants while watching and it took him several more times to find the ideal method to prolong his own release on these nights. He loves the way the leather rubs against his skin as he gets hard, and it makes him come longer when he’s forced to wait.

After he’s taken care of himself, he redresses and picks up the cup of tea. It’s no longer bubbling, simply looking like a cup of tea with the exact amount of milk that Astoria prefers. Draco leaves his private office, securing the door behind him, and goes to find his wife. She’s in her sitting room knitting, a pointless hobby that results in an abundance of scarves and mittens that are far too inferior for a Malfoy to wear. He allows her to continue with it because she will donate the items she makes to an orphanage for war orphans, which will result in favorable publicity for the family. When he enters the room, she looks up and actually smiles. She’s a pretty girl, two years younger than his own twenty-two years, and he’s pleased that she is showing more signs of warmth as their marriage progresses.

“I brought you a cup of tea,” he says, handing her the cup and caressing her cheek.

“Thank you, Draco.” She takes the cup, sipping from it before looking up at him. “It’s perfect.”

“Of course it is, darling.” He walks to the window to look outside, listening to her chatter on about lunch with his mother and the latest scandal her sister has caused. She’s discussing her knitting techniques when she starts to slur her words. Turning back towards her, he can see that her eyes are bright and he knows that she’s firmly under the influence of the potion.

“I feel odd,” she murmurs, touching her face and her hair as she sways slightly.

“We’re going out for dinner this evening,” he tells her. “We need to go upstairs and get you dressed.”

“Dressed?” She repeats even as she stands. “What should I wear?”

“I’ll help you choose.” Draco smirks as he follows her to the bedroom, feeling the first quiver of excitement. When they reach the room, he opens a concealed panel in his wardrobe and removes the expensive lingerie, stockings, and tiny dress that he keeps for these occasions. The dress is a Muggle garment that falls just below the curve of her arse, and the front does very little to cover her breasts. It’s an expensive dress, for Muggles, and it makes her look as if she’s ready for sex with anyone who asks.

“Thank you, Draco.” She gives him a dazed smile as he helps her put the lingerie on. He dresses her the way he wants, fixing her hair and making sure she suits his fantasy image before he gets the coat out of his wardrobe. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he steps back and smiles.

“You look perfect.” Draco smirks as she beams at his praise. The potion encourages her to seek his approval while it forces her to do whatever he suggests without protest. The best part is that she has no memory of anything that happens while she’s under its influence, so he can do whatever he wants with her without consequence. He isn’t bothered by the fact that her participation in his fantasies is unwilling because that actually heightens his pleasure in ways he never expected. He finds it symbolic that he discovered the potion in an obscure text that she gave him for his birthday since that means the solution to making the marriage salvageable was given to him by her. 

“Where are we going?” she asks, taking his arm and stepping close to him. She looks at him with an innocent look that is so trusting that it makes it more enjoyable to consider what awaits her this evening.

“We’re going to meet with a group of men that I want to impress,” he tells her. “You’re going to do everything they want you to do, aren’t you, darling?”

“Of course,” she agrees. “Anything to please you, Draco.”

His cock twitches at her easy acceptance, and he can’t wait to see her surrounded with men using her. Tonight, he’s got something new planned, a step up from their other encounters. He’s no longer satisfied with watching her with only two or three men. Tonight is time for his most extreme fantasy, and he can’t wait. “You do please me, Astoria.” He tilts her chin up so he can look in her eyes. “You love come, darling. You want it in your mouth, in your cunt, in your arse, and on your body. You get aroused when you make men come. You love to fuck, don’t you?”

“I love come.” She blinks at him and smiles. “I love to fuck.”

“Good girl. We’ll go now.” Draco holds her as he Apparates them to an alley that he had identified the previous week while doing research for tonight. She is unsteady on the high heels that he’s forced her to wear, and he holds her arm to keep her from falling. He leads her out of the alley and around to the entrance to the Muggle pub. It’s a rundown place frequented by filthy working class Muggle men, and Draco can feel his cock hardening as he leads Astoria inside. There are no women in the pub, which supports what he found out while searching for the perfect location for this fantasy fulfillment. This is a men’s pub with rough Muggles who are unkempt and frightening.

There are men staring at them already, and Draco casually removes the coat from Astoria’s shoulders, leaving her in the scraps of fabric that Muggles pretend are adequate clothing. She’s wearing tall high heel shoes with her lingerie visible from the lack of coverage that the dress provides. Her hair is mussed in a way that gives the illusion that she’s just been giving him oral sex, and he made sure to smear her make-up in a way to support that vision for anyone who sees her.

“My wife will be in the back room,” Draco announces, giving the Muggles a sneering look so that they realize he’s in control, “for the next five hours. She will fuck anyone who wants her while I watch. No monetary exchange is necessary, so that should appease most of your moralistic laws. If someone wants to report the activities to your authorities, we’ll be happy to leave and find another establishment.”

The men just gawk at him, and he smirks as he leads Astoria towards the back area where there’s a billiards table that’ll be ideal for the evening’s events. Seeing his pretty Pureblood wife walking through this dirty Muggle pub is arousing. When he gets to the back space, he pulls a chair out from a table and murmurs a quick cleaning charm before he sits down. Astoria keeps standing and just looks at him with a dazed vacant expression on her face.

“I can’t wait to see these Muggle men ruin you,” he whispers, watching her face. “There are at least two dozen of them, even more than that, and they’re going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be in pain, but you won’t care because you’re desperate for their come. Such a pretty whore, aren’t you, darling?”

“I’m a pretty whore,” she agrees, preening when he smiles at her.

“Were you serious, mate?” A gruff voice intrudes before Draco can reply to her. He looks up to see a half dozen men standing around the billiards table.

“Yes. Tell them, darling.” Draco arches a brow and looks at Astoria. “Tell them what a dirty whore you are.”

“I’m a dirty whore,” she says, looking at the man who approached them with lust in her eyes. “I love to fuck. I love making men come.”

“You can do anything you want to her,” Draco adds, looking at the unclean Muggles who are staring at Astoria like a pack of wild dogs eyeing a fresh steak. “Don’t worry about anything. I’ll take care of her when we leave. She likes it rough, boys.”

“Fuck.” Several of the men are cursing and looking almost as dazed as Astoria.

The first brave Muggle steps forward, and Draco watches as his hairy hand reaches out to touch Astoria’s breast. She stands there and lets him touch. Once he realizes she’s not going to protest, the Muggle grins, showing off a mouth that’s missing teeth. “She’s hot for it,” he announces. That’s all it takes. The Muggle men surround her, reaching out to squeeze and touch any part of her they can reach.

Draco shifts in the chair as he watches her dress get ripped off her and thrown to the floor. She looks at him with a scared look on her face, and that makes his cock harden even more. “Good girl,” he murmurs, watching the way the fear is replaced by pleasure at his praise. “You should get on your knees and introduce yourself to their cocks, darling. I want them to come on your face.”

She does as she’s told, and the group continues to grow until there are more than fifteen men crowded around the billiards table watching as she reaches out to unfasten the trousers of the first man. She wrinkles her nose at the smell but she leans in to lick his cock anyway. Draco watches her suck seven of the men, one after the other as they circle around her. They leave space in front of him so he can watch, and he appreciates that they remember the rules. They’re stroking their cocks as she sucks them, calling her names that he doesn’t even recognize so they must be Muggle in origin, and he watches as they reach out to pull on her blonde hair and even spit at her. The first man to come spills his seed on her back, dripping down her lingerie to the curve of her arse. That starts a chain reaction, and she’s soon moaning and demanding their come as they cover her in filthy Muggle seed.

As those men move to the side to rest, the next group steps in. She’s pulled to her feet, her lingerie ripped off, and he watches her breasts sway as she’s shoved back onto the billiards table. Draco adjusts his chair slightly to give him an even better view, and he watches as a tall Muggle shoves his thick cock into her cunt. She cries out due to the lack of preparation, but the men don’t care about her comfort, and neither does Draco. Two more men climb onto the table and feed her their cocks, fucking her face hard, making her gag, laughing when she struggles to breathe. Her breasts are mauled by other men who are biting her and bruising her, calling her a whore and a slut and a rich bitch who needs fucked by a real man.

The man pounding into her cunt comes in her, threatening her about breeding her, telling her she’ll be swollen with his child soon. When he steps away, another man takes his place. Draco is hard, pressed tight against his trousers, and he can feel the leather of the straps digging into his balls as he palms his cock. The Muggle men are horrible. They stink, they’re filthy, and many have dental issues. They’re the kind of creature that would have Astoria turning up her nose and crossing a street to avoid, and he loves that she’s fucking them enthusiastically, urging them to come on and in her.

When the second man comes, he slides out of her and spits on her before a third man replaces him in her cunt. It continues that way for a while, men rotating through her cunt and her mouth, coming on her and in her until she’s covered in it. She touches herself, rubbing the come into her body as she begs for more. He’s lost count of how many men have fucked her cunt, not bothering to continue counting once it reaches a dozen. When he hears one of the men complain about how loose her cunt is now, he leans forward and smirks. “Her arse is tight. Perhaps you should break that in?”

The men are eager to follow his suggestion, and he watches as the man in her cunt slides out and lies down on the billiards table beside her. The men lift her up, come dripping from between her legs and smearing on her stockings, and they move her above him, sliding her down on his cock like she’s nothing but a sex toy to be used by them. Draco watches intently as another man steps up and spits on her arse, shoving his thumb in with no preparation. He removes his thumb almost immediately and presses the head of his long cock against her arsehole, pushing in completely with one thrust. She screams as both men fuck her, and another Muggle climbs on the table, forcing his cock into her mouth.

It’s better than his fantasies.

Draco watches with flushed cheeks and eager eyes as the men continue fucking her in this new pattern. Her arse is bleeding when the first Muggle pulls out, but that doesn’t deter the next from sliding in. Her hair is wet with come and sweat as the time passes. He doesn’t even have to encourage them to do what they want anymore. When the Muggles situate themselves so that two of them fuck her cunt at the same time, Draco thinks he might come despite his preventative measures.

It gets better, though. 

He doesn’t know how they can be so creative when they’re just inferior Muggles, but they rearrange themselves as she’s crying out for more come even as tears roll down her face. Draco watches with growing arousal as a third man straddles one of the blokes in her cunt and pushes his cock into her arse. “Merlin,” he whispers, listening to Astoria whine in pain as she’s stretched around three cocks. She starts to say his name, but she doesn’t get a chance before another filthy Muggle is fucking her face with his cock. It’s so tight around the cocks in her that the men are barely moving, just lifting her and pulling her back down, using her in a way that goes beyond anything he’s ever been able to fantasize.

The hours pass quickly. 

He watches as more Muggles arrive and fuck her in creative ways. He watches one shove his entire hand in her cunt, watches as she rides the fist, her skin pale against the dark skin of the Muggle’s wrist. He watches as they double fuck her cunt, stretching her so much he’s not even sure a charm can tighten her up again easily. They do the same to her arse, and he almost stops them when they do that, because it’s making her bleed, but it’s also so fucking amazing that he doesn’t speak up. He just watches and rubs the heel of his hand against his crotch. When they’ve all taken her so many times they can’t get hard again, they begin to use items on her, shoving a bottle inside her, using the billiards cues, fucking her until she’s coming on the glass and wood and begging for more. One Muggle uses a lighter on her nipples, not burning her but making her whine and beg so prettily. Another urinates on her, which starts a new trend as they all relieve themselves on her or in her mouth or her cunt, covering her with the putrid scent of Muggle urine. They’re doing every depraved thing that they’ve ever thought about doing but never had permission to, and Draco loves every minute of it.

Finally, he’s reached a point where he needs his own release, and his fantasy has been filled so well that he knows it’s time to leave. Most of the men have wandered off now that they’ve come multiple times, and only a handful have lingered to do the more depraved things. The pub will be closing soon, and Draco is desperate to come, so he picks up her torn clothes and puts the coat around her, not bothering to dress her because he doesn’t want to wipe off any of the come. The coat shouldn’t do much damage, especially since he intends to get them home immediately. After they leave the pub, he walks her to the alley.

“Did I do well, Draco?” she asks, giving him a hopeful look.

“You were perfect, darling.” He pats her hair and grimaces when he feels the damp sticky wetness against his skin. Wiping his hand on the coat, he smiles. “You were such a good girl.”

“I’m a pretty whore,” she tells him, her voice hoarse from all of the cocks she’s had fucking her throat.

“Yes, you are.” He takes them home, arriving in her sitting room because he enjoys defiling her in the room where she seeks privacy and comfort. He pulls the coat off her shoulders and looks at her. She’s covered in urine and come, bruises already forming on her pale skin, and he thinks she looks beautiful. “On your knees, Astoria.”

She kneels without hesitation and opens her mouth without being told. He’s impressed, and he quickly unfastens his trousers and removes the leather contraption preventing him from coming. Once the straps are loosened, he starts to come almost instantly. He aims his cock at her face, painting stripes across her pretty lips and cheeks. He comes hard and long, grunting as he leans over her and remembers everything those filthy Muggles did to his her.

After he’s finished coming, he tucks his cock back into his underwear and looks down at her. There are still a couple of hours until the potion will wear off, and he decides not to clean her up yet. He knows he’s going to want to come again soon, and he’d rather do it when he can see the evidence from their night out. “I’m going to take a shower. You’ll stay here and stroke your cunt for me. Don’t come until I’m back. Just touch yourself and think about all those dirty Muggles who fucked you tonight.”

“I love come,” she whispers, moving her hand between her legs. He nods and smiles before he turns to leave. As the door closes behind him, Astoria slowly smiles and stands up. She quickly walks over to pick up the still full teacup and pours it into one of the potted plants on her table. Once that’s done, she moves back to the floor and starts touching herself, closing her eyes as she strokes her cunt and remembers the masculine Muggles brutally using her for their pleasure, their rough hands touching her, their mouths on her.

She’s _such_ a dirty little whore.

End


End file.
